


Blow for blow

by bunnystealsyourcarrots



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU but almost blade runner style, Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, Kylo has 0 fucks to give, Yukuzas in space, he's crazy, he's never met a shirt that he'd want to wear over showing off his chest, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystealsyourcarrots/pseuds/bunnystealsyourcarrots
Summary: An AU where Rey is a senator asked to bring down a nihilistic crime syndicate leader named Kylo Ren





	1. Chapter 1

From up above, it appeared that the whole city was crossing the street towards the colosseum. The giddy masses pushed forward in never ending waves in order to watch the Tusken Raider fights, and a sour-faced man named Mitaka wasn’t surprised to see the rush. For days, he’d witnessed eyes widening with greed as pockets loosened to make room for hope. The battles were all anybody could talk about.  Only the day before, some Carnelian dragons, rancors, and rare vorn tigers were added late to spice up the bets, and the second those posters went up the gambling bets had burst free like an undammed stream. Everybody was looking for a piece of the action. However, in at least one high rise, luck remained captive for the pleasure of only one. **  
**

_It’s already eight._

_He can’t expect us to stay much longer._

_We’re not even doing anything._

Releasing a breath to keep back a curse, Mitaka looked away from temptation. The newest crop of slaves wouldn’t likely last two hours. Heads would roll as purses widened, but the gangster lackey could only impatiently shift his feet.

No chance in sight to play his chances that night if the haughty crime lord had his way.

Their fearless insolent appeared currently unfazed by his crew’s edgy behavior. Under glowing pink artificial light, the bare-chested libertine casually reclined in a leather seat as five of his knights watched over him. Looking as calm as they were jittery, he never once glanced towards the windows. Instead, Mitaka’s boss languidly rolled a red lollipop along his tongue. Those full lips of his sucked in and out on the sticky candy as his intimidating muscles and scars were lit up on display. With each slow lick, he blurred masculine and feminine lines. There was something bratty and terrifying about his petulant silence as the crowds laughed outside, but Mitaka was slightly relieved that Kylo Ren only had one weapon within arm’s reach. As boredom added up a low buzzing filled the room, but whenever the noise briefly stopped, the slurping continued on.

Unable to hold it back again, Mitaka cringed.  

“Something bothering you?” Kylo Ren’s eyes locked on Mitaka, his lolly going still inside his cheek.

“No sir,” a flushed Mitaka answered, fervently shaking his head. “Nothing at all.”

“You aren’t itching to leave?” Kylo purred, giving the candy another lick.

“No sir.”

As Mitaka lied through his teeth, Kylo’s lips curved up in dark amusement. There was nothing like somebody else’s discomfort to please the sadist. Biting into his treat, he was the perfect picture of a smug schoolboy.

“Good, give me your hand then.”

Unable to hold it back again, Mitaka cringed.  

“Something bothering you?” Kylo Ren’s eyes locked on Mitaka, his lolly going still inside his cheek.

“No sir,” a flushed Mitaka answered, fervently shaking his head. “Nothing at all.”

“You aren’t itching to leave?” Kylo purred, giving the candy another lick.

“No sir.”

As Mitaka lied through his teeth, Kylo’s lips curved up in dark amusement. There was nothing like somebody else’s discomfort to please the sadist. Biting into his treat, he was the perfect picture of a smug schoolboy.

“Good, give me your hand then.”

Though he knew that no good would come of it, Mitaka reluctantly extended his shaking hand. His pride tucked between his legs as a delighted Kylo flicked open the top of his ornate pearl ring. The snowy white powder inside was tapped out onto Mitaka’s knuckles before his superior used the man as an object for his own means.

One sniff later, and Kylo’s long lashes fluttered closed. Lifting up his head again, he sighed out his pleasure as the bitter copper taste dripped down his throat. Within seconds he’d feel convinced that he could fuck the universe dry. At any moment, he could lash out and take a tongue, or beat off his cock in front of everybody. The knights had seen him do both. Unfortunately, no matter which path he took, there was no one to rein in his worst vices when their boss was out of town. Everybody in the room knew it. The world was his to play with and play with it Kylo would.

“Almost done,” the hunched over tattoo artist grumbled.

“Mmm, take your time.”

After smearing away blood droplets off of Kylo’s ivory skin, the grizzled artist started the gun again. Once the vibration loudly hummed, Kylo Ren’s glazed over eyes returned to following the needle bobbing in and out of the skin. Hypnotized and high, he promptly forgot about his subordinates. Loudly humming along with the machine, he cared only for the patterns swirling together on his forearm. Technology meant that there were less painful ways to earn marks, but the old-school bold colors wouldn’t be missed in a crowd. This kind of ink could only be bought with a kill. These patterns marked few, and etched between the colorful fish scales lay a gang boss name that fewer still would repeat out loud.

Almost all of Kylo Ren’s chest was already covered in intricate crimson lines, but he saved his arms for his leader- his strength always theirs to command. The twining fish weaving down the softest part of his arm surely brought him staggering pain that day, but he never once uttered a noise of discomfort. 

This was his least bloody offering of the day. This was his gift.

Another thirty minutes passed again in near silence before a code known to few was punched into the door. Jerking his chin up towards the disturbance, Kylo Ren shrewdly eyed his youngest knight. Knowing better than to displease the volatile man, the slim teen immediately tipped his head in greeting.

“All’s done.”

“Splendid,” Kylo answered, and lifting up a hand he impatiently waved away the tattoo artist who’d finished wrapping his arm. Growling, “You may go now.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Once the door clicked shut, Kylo turned back to the wily courier. “Have the matches started already?”

“Yeah, the streets are practically empty.”

“Are we going now?” Mitaka blurted out, his own excitement getting in the way of sense.

Kylo scoffed. “Now why would I want to go there?”

“To place a bet-”

Rolling his neck along his shoulders, Kylo lazily sighed, “But I already know who’s going to win.”

“All the better,“ Mitaka replied, his brow furrowing as his confusion with the situation mounted. “You usually love gambling.”

“True,“ Kylo confirmed, and he made a show of weighing his options while draining down the last of his drink. “But since the cages holding the combatants is due to explode any minute now, I don’t see the need to hurry over. My suit is far too nice for dust.

“W-what?” Mitaka sputtered out. “How can that be?”

“Because I ordered the bombs set.”

“Why?”

On any other day Kylo might have grown annoyed by the questioning, but the shocked fear in his subordinate’s eyes did wonders for his spirit. Crossing to the window, he crunched up the last bit of something sweet between his teeth  

“Because thousands of bets were placed today,“ he simply stated. “Credits flowed like a river without end, and as the bookies take a week to repay everything back, where else will the poor public go for loans? It’s two days until the end of the month. Bills have to be paid. Who shall they grovel before?”

Before an answer could follow there came a thunderous boom from outside the building. Windows shook violently as aftershocks followed across the street. Crash after crash cracked louder and louder as high feral screams filled the air, and Kylo Ren flashed a malicious grin over his shoulder.

“ _See,_ there’s no need to walk over now if you want to be entertained by a bloodbath.”


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the many communal bath houses in Jakku, none was more exclusive than the one with no sign. Only a card bearing two ruby colored characters garnered you entry. The word elegantly painted against a black backdrop meant “order”; and the rules that governed attendance were predictably strict: **  
**

1\. Only two guests per member are allowed.

2\. One must shower off before entering the heated pools, and no soap can remain on the body.

3\. No sweat from the sauna is allowed into the pool.

4\. No patrons with tattoos admitted.

Occasionally, rules two and three were missed, but the staff religiously enforced numbers one and four. This particular bath house prided itself on exclusivity. Catering to the elite of the city was their bread and butter- and the rich feared nothing more than facing the mobsters who owned their debts. Groups with ink could only lead to danger, and that’s why the poor concierge trembled in his boots.

“I-I’m sorry, sir.” the pale youth repeated himself, throat bobbing as he followed protocol.“N-nobody in your group has a membership already, and no tattoos are allowed.”

Resting an elbow on the counter, Kylo Ren smirked in response. Without breaking eye contact, he trailed his finger along the collar of his fine black suit before tracing over the crimson ink etched into his pectorals. Since there wasn’t a shirt underneath his suit jacket, each finger flick highlighted the ill-earned marks. The message made clear that he had no problem adding more.

“Hmm,” Kylo taunted, arching a brow, “are you sure that’s what the rules say?”

“Um,” the concierge trailed off.

At the sound of that pause, Kylo flashed a toothy grin. Glancing over his shoulder towards one of his knights, he pointed out, “An um doesn’t sound like a no, does it?”

“No, sir.”

“No, it does not,” Kylo Ren agreed.

“Sir, it’s just that-”

“Prejudiced,” Kylo interrupted the concierge,“that’s what that rule is.“ Threading his fingers through his dark locks, Kylo jerkily secured the strands into a low ponytail. Every sharp feature was amplified then, each ruthless angle full on displayed as his eyes flashed with a maniacal gleam. “It’s prejudice not even wrapped up with a pretty bow, and do you know why I say that?”

“N-no,” the concierge squeaked out.

“Because _who_ in this city has a lot of tattoos?”

“Some say gang members do,” a knight chuckled.

“They do say that,” Kylo softly replied, his wide-eyed innocent stare a contradiction to the sound of his fingers tapping along his ruby jeweled sword pommel. “They also say that gangs collect tongues that won’t loosen, and that they chop off feet that keep blocking the door. Hmm, how do those nasty rumors start?”

“Please, sir…I don’t want any trouble.”

“Then be a good boy and let us in.”

The concierge frantically rubbed his hand along his sweat drenched forehead. Looking away didn’t buy him much time, but it gave him a precious second to try to arrange his fears in order. The way he saw it, there were over forty other clients already inside the establishment. Either his boss or the members would have his head if he let in this crew, but the group in front of him would gladly take his limbs first if he didn’t. Letting out a whimper, he cringed.

“It’s too full inside. Maybe come back in an hour-”

Growing bored with play, Kylo slammed his hand on the counter. “Do you know what this means?” he growled, lifting up the nub that once was his left pinky finger.

“It means…”

“What?” Kylo demanded.

“It means that you’re Jakkuza!” the panicked concierge blurted out before he could stop himself. Still hearing the gang slur echoing in his head as he feverishly explained, “That you made a mistake and they made you cut it off! Er- ah, I-I meant that somebody took it-”

“No, that is actually just a rumor,“ Kylo hissed as he grabbed the concierge’s wrist, holding it down as his slashing blade severed the man’s flesh from bone. “Yours and mine, _I_ cut off, because I’m fucking crazy!”

Smearing the screaming concierge’s blood off onto the counter, Kylo pouted.

“See, now I really do need a bath.”

______________________________________________________________

Hand beaded pearls were delicately threaded throughout chestnut brown hair. One after another the tiny embellishments were painstakingly added to enhance the seated woman’s natural beauty as she sat perfectly still. The result was flawless. While others in the Senate preferred wearing dark makeup and clothing to intimidate, Senator Rey Kenobi was always drawn to the light. Down to her bones, she found it preferable to catch others off guard with her ruthlessness as opposed to displaying a bold facade at first and then possibly underwhelming.

Politics held little forgiveness for weak missteps.

Right as the final touches were made to Rey’s hair, a small knock sounded at the door.

“Come in,” Rey warmly called out.

The second the door slid open a hefty man in fine silks announced his apologies. Bowing low enough that his thick beard almost touched his belly, the older gentleman spoke up gently but rapidly. Time was of the essence that day, but he’d be damned if he’d spook the gazelle before she could have a go with the lion.

“Senator Kenobi, you are a vision.”

Cocking her head to the side, Rey stared down his flattery in her mirror. “Is that all I am?”

“N-no,” he sputtered, his reddened face shaking enough to tremble his jowls. “Of course not! But…but my eyes are all the more fortunate that your beauty is only exceeded by your intellect and cunning.”

The corner of Rey’s mouth twitched. “That I will not deny.”

Rising from her seat, Rey gestured for her lady maid to give them privacy. Once the door was clicked shut all the attention turned back to Admiral Taghari. Taking enough pity on the man not to waste time on more flowery compliments passing back and forth, she spoke bluntly but with a softened edge, “What can I do for you today, Admiral?”

“Ah…there has been an incident on your home planet.”

Rey’s eyes widened in shock. “What’s happened on Coruscant?”

“No, not the planet that you currently represent,” he corrected while handing over a hololetter. “Forgive me, I meant your _home_ planet. There was a bomb at the Tuskan matches in Jakku.”

“A bomb?”

“Well, several actually.”

“Casualties?”

Bobbing his head towards the hololetter, Admiral Taghari cleared his throat. It wasn’t hard to tell that he deeply wished that she’d read the unpleasantness before he had to say it. Never mind the ample rolls along his gut, the man clearly had not the stomach to speak of such carnage without wincing. However, unfortunately for him, Rey continued to maintain eye contact as the lines across his forehead multiplied.

“Seven hundred and counting,” he begrudgingly grumbled. “There are too many pieces to sort out the exact number yet…and that’s why this morning I received that urgent message to send a fleet of medical supplies and body bags. I would have passed along the request to the Senator from Jakku, but-”

“But he’s, unfortunately, two months dead,” Rey finished for him.

“Yes, a sword to the back tends to have that effect on some men.”

Rolling her lips inward, Rey quietly contemplated the matter as she set down the hololetter. Pacing wouldn’t do, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was close to being caged against her will. Unwilling to go down without a fight, she didn’t mince words when she looked up again. “I don’t have a ship here on hand to send supplies or medics. What would you have me do?”

“Avenge him,” Admiral Taghari answered.

Rey barked out a laugh.  “Oh, that’s rich.”

“Senator-”

“I had no love for Senator Gaison.”

“I’m aware that you quarreled in the past, but the writing’s on the wall,” Taghari insisted, his formerly thin voice thickening with determination.” Less than two months ago a member of the government was openly murdered in the streets around a crowd of fifty. The Senate sent investigator after investigator to find out who killed Senator Gaison, but nobody claims to have seen anything! Now, do you honestly believe that the monster who inspires that sort of fear deserves to keep terrorizing?”

“I still don’t see how this is my problem.”

“Because you might very well be the only solution.”

Wringing her lace gloved hands together, Rey considered the accusations. In her heart, she knew that he likely spoke the truth, but still, she worried her lower lip between her teeth. Unsure of why she should be the one to handle the sticky situation, she wore her uneasy expression well.

“There are ten rival gangs.”

“Yes.”

“And yet you peg all the problems on one man.”

“I do.” Admiral Tahari admitted with a firm nod.” Look, no one can deny that your homeland isn’t a cruel place. All the glossy architecture might have elevated the capital city over the past few years, but we all know that the cutthroat heart of the planet still beats-”

“Yet you blame only him for the problems.”

“His violence sets the standard!” Admiral Taghari snapped, wildly gesturing. “Thanks to that psychotic criminal, every day is a bloodletting on the streets. All the gangs are going tit for tat to keep up, and yet nobody stands up to them - to _him._ ”

“That’s because they at least keeps the slavers away,” Rey softly murmured, unconsciously stroking her hand along the ivory necklaces coiled around her throat. Not even realizing what she was doing until the Admiral’s expression shifted to pity and Rey’s hand abruptly dropped. “Ahh, you have to understand that people in Jakku will turn a blind eye to anything if it’ll guarantee that they’ll never be forced into bondage again. Simply put, they’re fine with their hostiles if they keep out others.”

“That’s a high price to pay.”

“Better the devil you know.”

Admiral Taghari shuddered. “I might have agreed at one time…but the things I’ve heard…”

“Why not hire a bounty hunter then?”

“We have,” Admiral Taghari hesitantly admitted. Holding up his fingers in a sign of supplication, he played his last hand. “For the sake of intergalactic coexistence, I generally make no judgments about other cultures. If there is infighting on a planet, then who am I to intervene in their squabbles if the Senate will not? But for two months the gangs have shown up in spades to satisfy all sorts of debts at their gambling halls. At this rate, fewer tourists will come, and that’s not good for either Jakku or investors.”

Rey’s brows arched higher up as understanding hit.

_Ah, there it is._

_Murder’s not impacting your empathy; it’s your wallet you’re worried about._

Closing the distance between them, Rey placed her hand over his. Lightly squeezing his wrinkled knuckles forced his eyes up as she asked, “You wouldn’t happen to have any stakes in the mines there?”

Though he didn’t immediately answer, Admiral Taghari’s gray complexion confirmed that Rey had stumbled upon the heart of the matter.

“And you prefer the matter handled _privately._ ”

“Very much so,” he conceded, and after a breathy sigh, his formerly jumpy gaze fixed on the long silver sword mounted above her desk. “You know, I’ve often wondered if it’s as sharp as the day I watched a young girl in the market lop off the head of Governor Plutt.”

As the last slip of politeness finally fell away, Rey’s lip curled up in disgust. “The bastard deserved that.”

“As does Ren.”

“Then what would you have me do?”

Admiral Taghari smiled. “Only what you used to do best, but for a lot more money.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> Thanks so much for giving the chapter a read. Love to know what you thought, and hoped you enjoyed some more twisted Kylo. There's also only 1-2 more chapters tops. 
> 
> -Bunny


End file.
